


Hi Dad

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Long Lost Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: A short fic I had pop into my head.You are Lucifers daughter who he thought to be dead.





	Hi Dad

You were a complicated being from the day you were born. 

Half demon half Angel. 

You were the only one to ever exist.

Lucifer was your father and a demon called Abaddon was your mother.  
   
When the angels found out about you they had killed your mother and stolen you away from your father.

But as soon as you'd heard that he had escaped Hell you'd put all your energy into finding him. 

That's how you found yourself in Lux. 

"I might kill you just for saying that" the demon before you spat out as she held you against he wall. 

"It is the truth though so unfortunately you won't get the pleasure" you took her wrist in your hand and twisted it away, freeing yourself from her hold. 

"What the bloody Hell is going on in here" the man you'd spent your life looking for entered the room.

"Hey Dad" you grew nervous now that you were actually here.

"Dad?" He frowned at you. 

To stop any more doubt you allowed your eyes to flash red and showed your wings.

"Lazarus?" His face dropped "I thought Dad had killed you!"

"Only on the inside" you joked to try and lighten the mood. 

"So she really is your kid?" the demon spoke up .

"Yes Maze, so I'd appreciate it if you dropped the attitude" he warned.

The woman in question rolled her eyes before leaving the room saying something about getting a drink. 

"It would seem we have some catching up to do" Lucifer slowly walked over to you. 

You nodded with a smile.

"Well I have no other plans for the rest of eternity" you grinned.


End file.
